Failed Wolf's Howl
}} (No quest info is available at the moment.) Failed Wolf's Howl is the 26th Standard Regional Ultimate Quest released for the Taiwanese version of Crash Fever. After the events of The Venom of Revenge, a meeting between the Supreme Council is shown. They mention that "Type B Waste No. 8352" (referring to Xiang) has been deactivated, and robots have been sent out to collect him. The members discuss how Sima Qian's group have given them a chance to obtain valuable information from the waste. They then continue to observe Sima Qian's group so they can obtain data from "the other waste". Meanwhile, on the other side of Mount Buzhou, Sima Qian, Zhuang Zi, and the adapter meet up with E Huang and Nü Ying. E Huang asks if they dealt with Xiang, and Sima Qian confirms that they did and they were sent by Ba Kai and Ba Yuan to assist against Danzhu. E Huang mentions that Danzhu is about to break through the firewall, and Nü Ying says that Danzhu refuses to budge. Zhuang Zi notices E Huang's discomfort and asks her about it, and she responds that Danzhu is sort of like a brother to them. Sima Qian remarks that its just like with Shun and Xiang. E Huang then explains that Danzhu was developed by the same corporation that created Yao in order to strengthen his battle capabilities. The results ended up not going to well, but Yao tried his best to make adjustments. However, instead of learning from the experience, Danzhu discarded what he learned from Yao, and instead started to admire Yao's previous opponents. As a result, Yao had to put his hopes in Shun, E Huang, and Nü Ying instead. Nü Ying warns them that Danzhu is approaching, and suddenly a large crack appears in the ground from an attack. Danzhu appears, and greets them as his sisters before asking if they were sent by Shun. Nü Ying says that he is no brother of theirs after what he has done. He then calls Shun a coward for sending them instead, and he tells them they can leave now and he will let them run away. He then inquires about Sima Qian's group, saying that he has heard they were strong. Zhuang Zi then asks him what the definition of strong is in an attempt to mock him. Danzhu gets angry and attacks, but Zhuang Zi manages to sidestep him and lightly tap him on the back, causing Danzhu to stumble. Danzhu tells him to stop with his tricks, and starts to fight with the group. He first sends some guard robots to attack, and after those are defeated the group faces what appears to be Qiong Sang, although Sima Qian quickly realizes that it is just another fake. It soon is revealed to be one of Hun Dun's puppets, and they focus their firepower on it to take it down before it explodes. They then face off against Danzhu, and after a long fight they manage to defeat him. He keeps trying to fight, saying if he only he had the power he wanted he could easily have won. The sisters tell him to stop fighting, but he refuses as he believes it isn't his destiny. E Huang tells him that it was his own fault that his future was ruined, and not Yao. The two sisters then strike down Danzhu and kill him with tears in their eyes. Zhuang Zi observes and wonders if the role of being the Grand Administrative AI is important enough to cause all this suffering, and Sima Qian remarks that there is a lot more bloodshed than was ever recorded in history. E Huang suddenly gets a call from her communicator, and gets a message that they need to head back to the headquarters immediately so they can deal with the threat of the Four Perils. Meanwhile, the Supreme Council observes the events that have occurred, and individual members are distinguished. Member B states that "Type B Waste No. 8353" (referring to Danzhu) has ceased functioning, and that robots have been sent to collect the remains. Member A tells them that it isn't important right now, and that they need to focus on dealing with the Four Perils. Member B states that the only reason this happened was because information was leaked to the W Financial Group, while Member A replies that while the interruption is unexpected it is something they can easily fix. Member C then says he has resolved matters with the government and other outside organizations, and Shun can handle the rest. Member A declares that they have reached a consensus on what to do. The story is then continued in Tower of Four Perils. Counter Units The Regional Festival counter units to this quest are E Huang and Nü Ying. Quest Overview Work in progress. In-Quest Dialogue Work in progress. Post Quest Blurbs The post quest blurbs will not be included for this quest as they are incomplete in game and it would be difficult to get the actual meaning. Trivia Work in progress. Category:Taiwan Ultimates